


以我之名

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mccoy is AI
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Jim Kirk不想要一台战舰。





	以我之名

Jim Kirk不想要一台战舰。

不，为什么他会想要那种过时的东西？是的，单人驾驶的战舰很帅，但哪里比得过星联旗舰？是的，战舰AI人格化很酷炫，但是人格化导致情绪化，情绪化导致不稳定，这方面战舰AI可是前科累累啊。是的，战舰确实是每个热血青年的梦中情人，呃……

好吧，Jim Kirk想要一台战舰。

但这不意味着他真的要去弄一台，是吧？想，和确实去做，那可差得远了。再者说，他这个学期已经违规够多次了，他也不是很确定Pike还会不会再容忍自己胡作非为下去……

他吞了口口水，眼睛在屏幕上的图片淹留不去。虽然上次被Pike保释的时候（3天以前，够久了）口口声声说着要好好做人，但黑进系统看看有没有什么新鲜玩意儿又不是大事，虽然违规了一点，但是这个规章就不合理嘛！总而言之……

总而言之现在有一台战舰在回收系统，唾手可得。

可能不是那么唾手可得，但也绝不是全息投影那样飘渺虚无。

说起来有点复杂，还是要从战舰的起源说起。百年前科技尚不发达的人类只能制造出小型战舰，为了提升战斗力，科学家试验了战舰AI人格化。总体来说，赋予其感觉，而使其自发学习闪避、节省、保护驾驶员。

这种做法风靡一时，直到战舰AI不稳定的缺点爆发出来。镇压反叛军期间科技大幅发展，战后，战舰AI就作古了。星联这边一架都没留，反叛军倒是留存了不少，他们人数不多，星联专注团体作战的大星舰不适合他们的战斗模式，因此百年来他们专注发展战舰技术。但随着星联的繁荣，反叛军势力一再削弱，终于，最后的反叛军也束手就擒了。

而最后的战舰，也进入了回收系统，等待融解拆分，粉碎删除。它太旧了，太过时了，星联不屑整合。

而回收系统在旧金山。

而Jim Kirk刚好认识里面一个人，那人还欠他一个人情。

而Jim Kirk刚好有一个秘密基地，可以容纳不大的战舰。

而……

Jim Kirk搓着手，心脏怦怦直跳。先不说战舰，光是瞒天过海大干一票这想法就让他呼吸加速。一个计划飞快成型。

只需要一辆车，他想。只需要一辆卡车，我就能把我的大宝贝儿带回基地啦。

“他的”大宝贝儿通体银灰，光泽暗淡，是百年前最时兴的流线型。它身上有许多伤疤，但外壳完整。从关闭了单向屏蔽系统的前窗望进去，操作台也算完整。

说不定我可以驾着她飞过去呢，Jim Kirk嘿嘿一笑，幻想着自己操纵战舰飞过旧金山的天空，身后追着一串执法者……

他不笑了。

还是搞辆卡车吧。

。

Jim Kirk热火朝天地干了起来。

他并不打算把人情花在这上面。战舰毕竟是作为武器被回收的，其收纳级别为二级。从运输系统进入回收系统之后，战舰将一直处于无遮挡物的房屋中在至少四人的看守之下被拆解。

——虽然说是这么说，真相其实是被放上流水线，运进工人密集的大屋中，在流水线上被肢解、拆分、融化、删除——数据删除后物理清除，不留一丝反推的可能。

即使如此，要从这样的大屋中捞出一台战舰的难度也不小，那么，就必须在它进入大屋之前拦截。

Jim的舍友，真正的黑客天才，现在正在飞快地黑进运输系统，一边入侵，一边不停地要求道：“一定要让我驾驶，每周至少三次一小时以上的单独驾驶时间，明白吗？”

“我他妈都跟你签了合同了！”Jim郁闷地抖动食指和中指夹住的一张薄薄的纸。这家伙明明是工程系的学生，对法律居然了若指掌，花了半个小时就搞出一张具有法律效应的、完全绕过了他自己此刻违法行径的合同，而Jim笑得脸都僵了还是不得不签下来，没办法，查查信息他还可以，要让运输系统出现一点“无伤大雅”的小差错还得专业的来。

“佐治亚州，嘿嘿嘿嘿，”Clint发出一阵猥琐的笑声，“宝贝儿我这就来了……”

Jim一阵恶寒。“别叫她宝贝儿，她是我的。”

他说“她”，因为人格化的AI全部设定为女声。如果那个年代有全息投影的话，说不定还会设定成漂亮的女人。这当然是因为那个时代的驾驶员以异性恋男性为主。如果驾驶员申请的话，AI也可以更换为男声，不过话又说话来，驾驶员又不和AI谈恋爱。

“每周三次至少一小时属于我，”Clint反驳道，“噢，持续到我生命尽头。我是不是应该加一条‘如果你直接或间接推动了我的死亡，佐治亚州号的所有权完全归属于我’？”

“你死都死了就别管这么多了，”Jim阴沉地说完站起来，“我先去拿车，你搞好了通知我。”

租车的话，留下记录就不好了。

即使在23世纪，不怎么合法的二手车市场还是广泛存在的。Jim在决定要把佐治亚州号弄到手的时候就开始翻市场记录了——不，他知道这些市场不是为了什么违法的事。

好吧，只能说那些法规本来就不合理。

Jim最后选定了一辆二手垃圾车。它有基础的悬浮功能，内空间足够大，而且最棒的是，它是星联的垃圾车。

为了开这车Jim还专门搞了一套二手的星联清洁工人制服，他换上这套橘黄色的玩意儿，觉得自己的帅气度下降了一个量级。

“宝贝儿，为了你我可是面子都不要了，”他开着垃圾车穿过黄昏的旧金山。不夜城很久以前就消失了，如果天色再暗一点，无法连接城市交通系统的话，就只能依靠红-热系统前行，但执法系统的装备都是装载了反红-热系统的。如果真到那一步，Jim就只能抛弃垃圾车，钻进佐治亚州号，和这位陌生的小姐一起且战且逃，然后……去跟Pike认个错，说不定他能在牢里拿到星联毕业证呢。

Jim Kirk突然坐直了，他意识到一件事情，战舰AI“深爱着”驾驶员。

是“忠贞不二，百死不悔”那种深爱。

虽然是程序，但是一旦涉及到情感，Jim就觉得自己不可以插手了。

这怎么办呢？Jim一边开着车一边想，要是她直接伤心得自杀了怎么办？

他顿时陷入了极大的苦恼之中。AI人格化让这整件事变了性质，从“打劫要进回收系统的废旧武器”变成了“打劫要被处死的陌生女性”，如果那位小姐不肯接受自己的话，直接发出警报也是可以的。

更重要的是，就算顺利带出来，如果得不到AI的配合，那战舰就没有意义了！还不如找回自己的宝贝机车在城里飙车呢！

在这样的苦恼中，Jim等来了Clint的通知。运输系统将在27分钟后出现那个“无伤大雅”的小失误。

他把车开到回收系统外，远远望着这片建筑群。黑夜已经降临，他突然抬头望了一眼。

今夜是满月夜。

这个念头一闪而过，Jim无法忍受无所事事地等待，他再次校准坐标，随后跳下车，走进车厢检查。

这车厢里并不是空无一物的。随着厢壁翻转，月光落在其中静候之物的躯壳上：它通体银灰，伤痕累累，流线型的身躯简洁流畅。

是佐治亚州号。

准确来说，是佐治亚州号的模型。

有光线掠过。

“怎么回事？”Jim焦急地激活了通讯系统，“现在还不到27分钟。”

模型被笼罩在灼眼的白光中，Jim眯上眼睛，后退几步。

“意外，意外，”Clint的声音听起来很是喜悦，“那边好像有个很厉害的人呢。不过放心，佐治亚州号已经传输成功。”

Jim无语凝噎，眼睁睁看着光线平息下来。原先的计划如是：拦截并修改传送地点在回收系统外，伪造传送失败的反馈，将模型传送回去。由于传送失败的地点在回收系统附近，这种小事只会在系统日志中记录一笔，然后再度尝试，这次会成功，而记录在零点过后会被归档。

为了掩盖传送时的光芒，这一切本来应该是在车厢中发生的，但是现在接连发生了两个意外，一是Jim没忍住打开车厢检查了一下，而传送也提前了，刚刚好撞在这倒霉催的开箱时刻。

强光已经吸引了回收系统的保卫处人员的注意，Jim在心里哀叹了一声。垃圾车跑不快，在这里就被抓住的话佐治亚州一定会被缴获。他抬头看了一眼，借着月光，勉强能看到两道影子飞掠而来。

光芒暴动已经平息了。Jim拉动制动杆，车厢底部一侧上升，其中的佐治亚州号顺着翻转下来的厢壁形成的斜坡缓缓下滑。Jim不等它滑落在地就去拉佐治亚州号的驾驶舱门，谢天谢地，战舰没什么防盗措施，门开了。

Jim跳进去，系好安全带。他深深吸了一口气，大声说道：“准备起飞。”

操作台亮了起来，如同呼吸一般明灭数次，终于稳定在亮起的状态。Jim拉上舱门，再次说道：“请起飞，佐治亚州。如果你不想被清除，最好和我一起逃跑。”

顶灯也亮了起来。Jim听见动力系统运转的声音，听起来佐治亚洲号已经被他说服了。他透过前窗看出去，两道飞影已经很近了。先前的强光已经暴露了坐标，黑暗——何况还是满月夜的黑暗——无法为他们提供庇护。

“赶紧起飞吧小姐，”Jim紧紧闭上眼睛，大声说道。他完全不了解战舰的操作系统，这位女士如果只能声控也不是不可能——

“摁起飞按钮，”一个声音说。操作台暗了下去，只有一个红色的按键还亮着，Jim呆呆地把手放上去摁了一下。

发动机轰然运转，战舰在短暂的剧烈摇晃后飞了起来，随后朝着回收系统的反方向疾驰而去。

那个声音接着说道：“我他妈是男的。”


End file.
